Jurassic Park: The Chaotic Continuance
by IndianaParkWars
Summary: This is my first FINISHED Jurassic Park story. The first two chapters are up, there will be more. Rating: This is rated M for: Frequent gorey violence, suggestive themes, frequent teenage profanities, drug reference and use and brief sexual references.
1. Chapter 1: The First Squad

Jurassic Park: The Chaotic Continuance

Chapter 1: The First Squad

A plane is flying over Isla Sorna filled with mercenaries sent to wipe out the island. There are 16 men; two pilots, Frank James (a diver), Sam Waters (a timid paleontologist), Mark Desmond (an intrepid and valiant mercenary), Nick Angelo (a guard with a shotgun), Hank Sheets (their wise and relaxed captain), Steve Walker (a strong and handsome security guard equipped with a shotgun), Jack Hendrickson (a funny goof-off mercenary with a rifle), Donny Weir (the lovable heavy assault mercenary, he has a machine gun on a stand, but isn't really that big of a guy), Anthony Beiter (an angry Uzi-equipped mercenary), Stan Clements (a mercenary that seems to have a strange problem), Duke Lynch (a mercenary that tends to be a follower) and three other mercenaries.

The plane is flying and some of the men are sleeping. It is around 2:00 and the sun is blocked by the clouds. The plane prepares to land on a landing pad, but something flashes across the pilot's visor causing him to scream in terror. He pulls the plane up and it crashes through the trees and branches. It pulls out of the forest into a clearing in the trees. It slides across the ground into a large boulder. The plane sets on fire and everyone jumps out. After a little while, the fire is tamed and all of the men are sitting beside it smoking and resting. Donny is sitting down with his machine gun and Jack sits next to him. Jack notices that the handle on Donny's gun is shaped like a penis, so he pretends to masturbate it.

"Hey, I'm jacking off your gun." Jack immaturely says getting Donny's attention.

Donny looks at Jack and slaps his hand off, "Stop it you sick bastard."

The plane lies in front of the boulder and all around it are trees. Stan stands up and looks around just waking up from the crash. He walks up to the side of the plane pondering it still drowsy. He stands in front of the plane and looks at the front window. He then wipes away the window revealing the pilot laying there bleeding from the head and the copilot with a branch through the window and his chest. He jumps and backs away. Hands grab his shoulders and he turns his head to see Donny. Donny brings him to sit on a log and the captain, Hank, starts talking.

"I know I know, everyone. The pilots are dead and our plane is down. It may be a huge problem, but whatever happens, we are doing what we came to do. We will kill all of the carnivorous dinosaurs here if it kills us. Some of our weapons were destroyed in the crash, but we will use whatever we can find."

Sam stops him, "Hey, I have a friggin' flashlight!"

"Please Sam, we'll find you something."

"Hello? Hello?" A mercenary says trying to contact someone on his radio. "Hello?" He sighs and leans back against a tree. "No luck." There is a faint growling/purring sound behind him in the forest.

"Did anyone hear that?" Stan says worriedly.

They all shake their heads and continue smoking. Claws reach from the darkness and pull the helpless mercenary who was on the radio into the forest. Another one jumps out of the forest from the same spot taunting the men. It was a Velociraptor Antirrhopus! They all jump up and grab their guns. Stan grabs the phone and shoves it in his backpack. More of them jump from the shadows surrounding the mercenaries. A mercenary stands by the trees and another raptor jumps onto his back eating him alive. All of the men creep into the center holding guns. Stan starts to freak out and sweat trickles on his forehead making him nervous. Stan loses his mind and goes insane running into an open patch of trees. He bolts through the forest followed by a raptor, Anthony, and Duke; respectively.

Stan trips over a log falling onto his side seeing the raptor stop before him hissing ferociously. Before it can attack, Anthony slides in riddling it with his Uzi. Two more raptors suddenly appear on the other side. Anthony can only shoot one of them before the other one charges. Luckily, Duke holds his assault rifle up and shoots it just before Anthony was mauled.

Everyone else backs closer to the airplane as the raptors creep in closer. Steve leans into Captain Hank and whispers, "Let's bail, and climb over that rock, we gotta get out of here."

"But there is a raptor standing right on it!"

"Well, that problem can be resolved." He lifts his shotgun and fires it at the raptor blowing its brains out.

Hank, Donny, Steve, and Jack climb onto the rock and run away leaving Frank, Mark, Nick, Sam and a mercenary with the raptors. They run over the rock and start heading through a patch of trees. Five feet into the trees, Donny grabs the branches and anchors himself to the ground dropping his machine gun into the river 50 feet below. He peers over the cliff and watches it splash into the water and sink. The other three guys stop behind him. Below their ledge is a platform going a short ways across the wall. Jack jumps onto the platform walking across it. It is made from metal and has railings. He leans down and grabs a sign. Jack wipes it off revealing the words "River Rapids Rollercoaster"; apparently InGen didn't get too far in building this attraction.

In the distance, three roaring raptors can be heard running through the woods. "Come on! They're coming!" Steve says.

"I have a plan!" Hank says. He goes with Jack on the platform. "Donny, stay up there; Steve get down here." They do as he says. "Alright here's the plan. We three are going to stay down here and you are going to stay up there as bait." Donny begins to freak out but Hank begins to cut him off. "Hold on, don't worry. You will stand there and attract the raptors. When they come charging at you, trust fall off the ledge at the last minute. It sounds insane, but we are here to catch you. Once you fall, we will catch you and the raptors will be history. Got it?"

Donny begins whimpering, "What? That is crazy!"

"I know, but it will work and I trust you."

He doesn't want to, but he gives in. "Fine! But if I die, I'm killing you!"

Donny turns and sees the three raptors running at him. Standing perfectly still, two of the three raptors jump at him and he falls backwards. The two raptors fall into the river below and the three men catch Donny. They cheer and scream until the third raptor peeks his head over growling. They set Donny down and Steve grabs his shotgun and shoots the raptor killing it on impact. The four guys climb back up to the rock and run in the other direction.

The other five are stuck between the raptors. Nick tries to climb onto the airplane, but a raptor jumps on top of it. He backs away and Mark puts his hand on his shoulder, "if we can't go over it, then we'll go through it."

"What?" Frank exclaims.

Mark and Sam run through the charcoaled airplane and out the other end. Frank, the diver, raises his AK-47 and fires beside one of the mercenaries. Nick stares at the raptor standing on top of the plane and runs through. The other two then cease fire and follow them. The raptor jumps off and follows the five. They run around the large boulder and follow the same path the other four took earlier. The mercenary runs as fast as he can, pushing the others out of the way; he soon comes along the small patch of trees tripping and falling off of the cliff. He yells and waves his arms falling into the water. The four stand there and the raptor jumps in front of them. Sam lifts his large flashlight and whacks it over the head. The raptor screeches and shakes the pieces of glass off. Then, Frank lifts his machine gun shooting and killing the raptor. Mark looks at the river below, "Well, only one way down."

The nervous and worried Sam replies, "No! Are you crazy! I am not jumping down there."

Mark shrugs, "Oh well, just chill with the raptor." He motions to the dead raptor. Mark seems happy during this whole thing. He has his famous grin and acts very courageous. Mark runs and dives off of the cliff, splashing into the water.

Sam looks at the others, "You seriously aren't going to do that, right?"

"Well." Nick says shrugging.

Sam looks at Frank. "Hey, I'm a diver."

Nick and Frank jump into the river. Sam stands there unsure of what to do. He looks at the dead raptor and sighs. "Fine." He runs and jumps into the river screaming at the top of his lungs.

He washes up along a rock, staring up at the mercenary and Mark. "Look who decided to join us."

He sighs and Mark pulls him up. Nick pops out of the water for a second time. "Dammit! My gun is missing!" He goes back under and comes back up. "Damn! It sunk somewhere." He swims to the others.

Frank is still in the water swimming over when Sam and the mercenary climb up onto a large ledge next to them. It is practically the ground because it is connected to the wall beside them. They look up and the two raptors that jumped off earlier are standing there hissing. Frank notices something shimmering underwater and dives under. The raptor jumps at the mercenary pushing them both back into the water.

Sam runs away and dives into the water like a coward. Mark stands up and pulls his Glock pistol from his pocket and shoots the other raptor in the head a few times, killing it. Nick dives into the water looking for the mercenary and Mark pulls Sam out of the water. Frank pops out of the water holding something large and metal. Mark looks at Sam, "How the hell did those two get down here? They ain't frickin' lemmings."

Nick swims down to save the mercenary but he keeps going further down. Eventually, he pulls the mercenary out of the water and lays him across the rock. The raptor calls for help as his head sticks out of the water going down the river. The mercenary is all cut up and scarred. Frank swims along the rock and puts his AK on the rocks; he starts to pull himself up while Nick sobs. "No! Drake! Pull through! You can do it Drake!" He starts to give him mouth to mouth.

Frank pulls himself up holding Donny's machine gun. "Hey look, I found this." Frank says.

Nick looks at Frank, "Hey diver boy, while you were playing with your toy, I was trying to save Drake! You could've helped me!"

"Sorry man." Frank vaguely says.

"Sorry man?" He looks down at Drake. "It cost us the life of a fellow mercenary. It doesn't look like he's pulling through. Someone help me get the body."

"I am really sorry." Sam stands up and they pick up Drake, tossing him into the river. "So listen, this is Donny's gun. That means he was down here, and so probably the others."

Mark bows his head in sorrow, "And there were two raptors waiting here. That probably means they are dead."

"Now don't think like that!" Sam retorts. "They probably got away." He looks up at the other rock, "there is no blood or carcasses. The raptors are carnivorous, they eat their prey live. There would be bodies if they were eaten. But there is nothing."

"Ok, I suppose." Frank says. A fin skims the water behind them.

The other four guys are resting in a cavity in a rock wall nearby the airplane. It is dusk, nigh 5:00. Steve leans over the cavity looking 30 feet below at some of the trees. "Hey boys, get your rest; we have a long day ahead of us." Hank says. A faint vibration goes off in the distance. It is quiet, becoming seemingly louder by the second. Jack stares at his phone vibrating across the floor. It slides away from him. Now, the noise is clear and ground shaking. Hank turns his head to the forest and listens to the noise. Trees way in the back fall over as something pushes through. Hank stands up and looks through his binoculars seeing something. "Guys, there is something back there! Push into the cave and stay still! It can't see you if you don't move!"

They all run back to the back of the cavity, although it is only 10 feet in. It appears to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex walking over to the cavity. It bends down before them and picks up a dead raptor in its mouth, eating it. They can clearly see the full Rex's head. Jack slowly walks over to the end of the cavity. Hank motions him to come back, but he doesn't. "Look guys, its eye is right there." He whispers raising his rifle. He aims it and squints one eye. "If I could just shoot one bullet, it'll go right through to its brain and kill it."

The T-Rex's eye looks at Jack and Jack gasps lowering his rifle. The Rex lifts up his head and roars. Jack screams and falls from the cavity tumbling through the canopy into trees. He plummets violently against the earth and his rifle hits the ground bouncing away. In aching pain, Jack stands up and tries to run away. He limps through the woods and the Tyrannosaurus follows him. Jack runs behind a tree and tries to hide. "He can't see you if you don't move!" Hank shouts carelessly.

The T-Rex looks up at the cavity and Jack runs away. Hearing Jack's movement, the T-Rex turns his head and chases Jack picking him up and eating him. Hank screams and the Rex looks up at him. He tips his head back and swallows Jack whole. Hank was about to run away, but he can't because the Rex sees him standing there. The Rex looks up at the cavity and sniffs it. He then sticks his large tongue in it coating Hank with saliva. The other two lay there perfectly still. Hank whimpers but tries to resist moving. The Rex pulls his tongue out and turns around stomping away. Hank turns around shaking in disgust and fear. The other guys cover their mouths and try not to laugh.

Now the other three, Duke, Stan and Anthony, are standing in the middle of the forest after a long trek. "What the hell do you think we're gonna do?" Anthony angrily says to Stan.

Duke stays calm and hangs by them. Stan refuses to answer, as he stands staring at the ground.

"Huh? You got us into this freakin' mess ya dick! Why the hell did you run away like that? You nearly got us killed."

Stan still doesn't answer. He isn't angry or sad. Stan seems to be thinking. Sweat is running down his face and he is breathing heavily.

"Stan? What the hell are you doing? What's wrong with you? Look at me dammit!" Anthony goes on and on with him. Becoming infuriated with Stan's snubbing, he spins Stan around and pins him up against a tree. Catching a breath, Anthony says, "What the hell…" He lets it all out. "IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Even after all of the bellowing, Stan draws a dead, melancholy expression staring at blank space. Duke runs up and pushes Anthony out of the way. "Listen, he is just shocked from the crash. He'll pull through." Duke ponders Stan. "What the hell is he looking at?"

Duke turns around to see a Yangchuanosaurus standing 15 feet tall in front of them. Each one of them gasps and shakes. The dinosaur lets out a thundering roar. "Shit!" Anthony exclaims and Duke and him run. Stan stands there and the dinosaur runs at him biting and picking him up. His eyes widen as the dinosaurs jaws are clenched in his stomach. Duke continues running, but Anthony stops and runs back to Stan. He raises his Uzi and starts riddling the Yangchuanosaurus. It squeals and drops Stan to the ground. The dinosaur starts chasing Anthony, but he continues running away from it. Duke runs in and picks up Stan carrying him away. The Yangchuanosaurus roars and Anthony spins around and fires bullets at it. He runs out of bullets in his magazine, so he pulls it out and prepares to put a new one in, but the dinosaur is running at him. He drops the gun and runs at the dinosaur jumping at its mouth. He grabs the Yangchuanosaurus's teeth with his hands hanging from it jaw. He then clicks his heels together retracting two blades. He then lodges the blades into its throat and let go of its teeth. Anthony falls from the dinosaur because the knives don't hold. He pulls out the machete from his side and shoves it through the mandible of the Yangchuanosaurus. It roars in pain and snags Anthony in its mouth. The dinosaur's teeth and the blade protruding from its jaw puncture Anthony's body killing him. Duke runs away with Stan in his arms and a gun on his back.

Getting far enough into the jungle, Duke rests Stan on the ground and grabs Stan's backpack. He takes out the med kit and bandages the wound. "You'll be ok." Duke promisingly says.

Sam, Frank, Nick, and Mark walk along the rock that the raptors were on. It leads to a cave inside the rock wall. They wall through and it appears to be manmade. It seems like ducts for maintenance workers on a ride. It leads out to the river again; there is a control panel along a small dock, with a small boat resting against the port. "Hey, let's try and hijack this boat." Mark says

Nick is already advancing to the boat, "I can do that, it won't be hard. Back home I used to hijack cars all of the time." He sits on the boat messing with some wires.

Mark looks at the panel and flips the switch on and off. Nothing happens. Sam looks off into the distance seeing a large dome. "Hey guys! Look way off down the river. There is an aviary, a bird cage."

"Thank you Sam, but we know what an aviary is." Mark sarcastically says. Nick looks at it, and then looks back at his work.

"What dinosaur goes in an aviary? It must be for some sort of pterosaur."

"Yeah." Mark agrees.

"Aaaaand done!" Nick says as the boat starts running. "Alright, let's get on-" He is stopped when a giant aquatic dinosaur symmetrically folds the boat in between its jaws.

"Get in here!" Frank screams holding a door open. They all run back into the ducts and lean against a wall.

Sam is freaking out. "How? How? This doesn't make any sense."

"What the hell was that thing?" Frank says.

Sam breathes, "It was a mosasaur, an Eonatator? No. A Platecarpus? No. A Tylosaurus? Yes! A Tylosaurus!" He proudly says. "How the hell did it get here?"

"Why are you asking me?" Frank asks.

"No, no. It's just that on Isla Nublar, the B52s bombed it and the Tylosaurus was killed. They couldn't build another one because the embryos were destroyed in the bombing and they couldn't have found those embryos again. That's unless they transported the Tylosaurus from Isla Nublar to here because they didn't want to waste this precious dinosaur."

"InGen transported dinosaurs over here?" Mark asks.

"Whatever they could, I guess."

"Shit!" Frank exclaims.

"It was also proven that the dinosaurs could reproduce sexually."

"Aren't they all female?" Frank asks.

"That would be one hell of a lesbian porno." Mark puerilely remarks.

Sam ignores the quip and continues talking, "The dinosaurs have a frog gene, allowing them to change genders during reproduction. For 20 years on Isla Sorna, these things have been reproducing. We are in more trouble than we thought."

The Tylosaurus bangs against the rock wall shaking the ducts. "Guys we gotta get out of here!" Mark screams.

"Where the hell do you think we're gonna go!" Frank retorts.

"The aviary!" Sam brightly says.

"We can't go there! The pterosaurs you told us about!" Frank replies.

"No! It's ok! A number of years ago, there were reports of Pteranodon migrating in parts of Costa Rica. They had to have come from here, and they fly in flocks. That means they all probably left. I bet you the Tylosaurus scared them away!" Sam says.

"Fine, but how will we get there?" Frank asks.

"Mark, what did that control panel do?"

"Zilch."

"Well, what do you think it does?"

"It would've had to turn something on, like a ride?"

"A ride? InGen probably used this site as a water ride. The river would take us to the aviary, but there is a risk of drowning and being eaten alive."

"There is only one way to go. We mind as well try it." Mark confidently says.

"Not a chance I am getting in the water with supercroc!" Frank timorously says.

"Fine, I'll serve as a distraction." Mark says.

"We're not losing you Mark."

"I promise you I won't die." Mark says with a courageous smirk. "Don't worry; we have Donny's machine gun. I will go to the other side back there and fire in the water and at the Tylosaurus. It'll lure them away from you guys, so you can get to the aviary. Besides, you have a machine gun for yourself for protection. Good luck." Mark waves with two fingers and a thumb and runs away.

Mark opens the door and stands on the rock looking down into the water. He pulls up the machine gun and fires several bullets into water making splashes. A shady figure moves through the water and he fires many rounds at it. Its truck-sized head pops out of the water and roars. Mark squints his eyes and shoots the dinosaur.

The two guys hear the fire and dive into the water. Frank is obviously moving faster, because he is in a suit, but Sam manages to move through the water.

Stan starts screaming in his sleep and Duke holds him down. He starts shaking and sweating but Duke keeps him from going into a coma. A small Compsognathus scurries across the ground near the men. He eats a bug and then hops over to Duke. The compy nibbles Duke's arm and he yells. Duke slaps the thing away from him and looks behind him to see a swarm of compys. They all jump onto him and start attacking. He tries to knock them off, but he also has to hold Stan down. The rodent-sized dinosaurs pile onto poor Duke. He grabs his machine gun and starts shooting some of them, but they bite his hand, causing him to drop the gun. He screams in pain as the compys peel parts of skin and flesh off of his body. Duke stands up and tries shaking them off, but they won't let go. There is a bunch on his back that he can't reach, so Duke clears some space and jumps backwards landing on his back. Several of them are crushed and being on the ground, they crawl onto him. One jumps on his face and prepares to gnaw at his eye, but a foot swings through the air kicking it off of his face. It was Stan! Stan starts pulling them off and throwing them into the bushes. Duke stands up and yells for him to get the machine gun. Stan picks it up and carefully picks each one off with bullets. Duke stands there with his eyes closed waiting for it to be over. He looks down and sees a bunch of blood and bite marks. He looks at Stan and lightly chuckles. "Stan!" He runs over to his friend and hugs him. "I am so glad you are ok!"

"What the hell happened?"

"You went insane after the plane crash, but now you are ok. Right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's everyone else."

Duke's smile fades, "When the raptors attacked us, our group split. Anthony probably just died, but we can only hope for best."

"Anthony? I always hated him. He was so mean!"

"Yeah, but he saved you. You're lucky to be alive."

"Oh, well I thank him wherever he may be." Stan says. "What now?"

"We are better off waiting here. We need about 5 minutes of rest and we can continue our trek."

Mark continues firing at the Tylosaurus until he has one magazine left. "Damn, this isn't even my gun! Donny has the rest of the bullets." He slides the last magazine in and the Tylosaurus lunges at him. Mark dives out of the way and the dinosaur bites the hard boulder he's on. It pulls back and shakes off. It tries again and Mark dives into the water. The gun weighs him underwater and he sees the Tylosaurus swimming at him, so he tries swimming upward. He comes out of the water to breath, and the Tylosaurus leaps out of the water opening his mouth wide, gulping Mark down whole.

Sam and Frank swim away and eventually get to the gate. The pull it open and swim into the aviary river. "Hey Sam! Get off on the side of the river; you don't want to follow it all the way!"

Sam and Frank get off the river and sit on the edge of the river. Up above them are cages for walking through as if this place was for tourist attraction. "Hey, look up there." He points high in aviary. "Walkways. Probably for tourists."

"Do you think we should go up there?"

"Yeah, let's get up high enough to find a way out. If we wanna get through, we should find a door. I don't think they would have a main entrance at the base of the cage. Tourists probably came from a door up in there."

The guys continue walking, not finding a simple way up. They keep walking and notice noises throughout the aviary. They come along a large air vent and open it. "This must lead to somewhere." Sam says.

They crawl through the ducts and it ends up leading into a furnace room. Through the room leads to the walkways where they wanted to go. They step onto the walkway and begin slowly walking. As they continue moving along the aviary, the sound gets louder. From out of the fog, a Velociraptor jumps out at them. Frank raises his AK and fires at it. The raptor dies and another raptor jumps out next to Sam. He turns to that raptor but another one appears next to Frank and bites the AK pulling it away. By the time they know it, they are surrounded by raptors. Sam opens the cage door behind them and Sam and Frank climb onto the outside of the cage slamming the door behind them. A raptor charges but bashes his head on the closing door. They climb up the side of the walkway and stand on the top of it. There is a large hole in the top of the walkway allowing a raptor to jump on the top with them. The two turn around to see the ferocious beast. Sam looks down and sees over 100 feet of falling if they want to get to the river. Frank pulls a knife from his side and draws it at the raptor. It jumps at him, but with quick reflexes, he kicks the raptor across the face sending it off of the walkway. The two turn around and run but are quickly stopped by the alpha male raptor. It has a faded scar across one of its eyes. It looks like it was from a knife fight a long time ago. The raptor taunts him but Frank slashes the raptor across its other eye, stunning it. The two men run to the end of the walkway, where it appears it was split and part of it fell. Frank leaps over the gap gripping the top bar of the cage and also dropping his knife. Frank swings into the walkway and continues running. While Sam also jumps but lands on the bottom bar of the walkway dangling for his life. A raptor jumps in front of hanging Sam and roars.

Donny, Hank and Steve stand up looking out of the cavity. "You know, we should get going now." Donny says to Hank looking through binoculars.

"Yeah and I have just to place to go. Look in these." He hands Donny the binoculars. "There is a dome back there, we can travel to that and try and find a phone or something."

"That sounds fine." Donny says handing the binoculars to Steve.

"All right, let's go." Hank says stretching.

After about 5 minutes, Stan and Duke get up and begin to leave. But before taking off, they notice the Yangchuanosaurus staring at them. It opens its mouth and Anthony's blade is visible through its jaw. It moves closer and the two bolt off through the woods.

Sam dangles from the walkway and the raptor stares at his eyes about to kill him. Frank runs in and shoulders the raptor off the edge and pulls Sam up. The two see a door ahead and run for it. Before they reach the door, the alpha male raptor jumps in front of them with a scar across each eye. It prepares to jump, but the door behind it opens and Mark runs out and jumps onto its back. He gets it in a headlock and starts beating it, but it squirms away and jumps at Mark. The two fight for their dignity and their lives. Mark uses the deftness of a God throwing punches and dodging bites. Another raptor jumps onto Mark's back, but Mark rolls out from under it and kicks it in the face. The alpha male raptor hisses at Mark and Mark takes his Glock pistol out and shoots it several times in the head killing it. He then shoots the other one the same way. Sam jumps up, "That was amazing!"

"No time let's go." He pulls them through the door and through a small hallway.

"How did you survive?"

"The thing swallowed me whole. But I shot its insides out and escaped." They head up a flight of stairs.

"How did you get up there so fast?"

"There is a flight going downstairs also, when I got out of the river, I went through a staff door and up the stairs."

Sam gives Frank a look of detest.

"How did you guys get up there?"

Sam answers, "We went through a vent."

"Oh." He says opening a door leading to the outside. "Alright, I found a map. If we can follow it, then it'll lead us to the Worker's Village."

Stan and Duke run away but stop in front of a savage T-Rex. It lets out a death-defying roar and so does the Yangchuanosaurus. The two guys run out of the way and the T-Rex simply bites the Yangchuanosaurus's back and crushes it. It slams the Yangchuanosaurus to the ground and eats it. Stan and Duke run away.

Mark, Frank and Sam continue trekking to the village. They soon meet up with Hank, Donny and Steve. Eventually, the six find the village. It is tattered and abandoned. It was destroyed years ago by Hurricane Clarissa. A little creature scurries in front of the group. Raptors originally nested here, but they migrated to the aviary and the Troodons nested in the village. They continue walking through the village and the Troodon comes back and bites Hank on the back of the leg. He screams and grabs his leg. They look at it and bandage it, moving on. Hank starts sweating and hallucinating. He can't seem to see straight and falls over onto his side. They take him into one of the dilapidated houses and lay him down to rest. "You'll be ok Hank. Just relax." Sam says.

Several Troodons appear outside the hut and screech. Steve lifts his shotgun and Donny grabs Hank's pistol and start firing. The Troodons start dying one by one, but more keep coming. One prepares to attack, but a Velociraptor picks it up and crushes its little body. They pick up Hank and run away as raptors start eating the Troodons. At the end of the Village is a Visitor's Center. Quickly they run into it finding gas powered jeeps. "Guys, let's take these jeeps and get the hell out of here!" Donny yells. Donny gets in the driver's seat of the first one and Steve sits in the passenger's seat while Mark lays Hank in the back. Sam and Frank get into the second jeep and they both drive out of the garage and away. The jeeps rip off down the dirt road and are followed by a T-Rex! The Rex bites the back of the second jeep and flips it over. Sam jumps out of the car and runs, but Frank is eaten by the Rex. The first jeep stops and Sam jumps in.

They soon pull up along the side of a canyon and rest. They just realized that Hank died from the Troodon's venom. They take him and throw him off the edge. Steve puts his shotgun on his shoulder with tears in his eyes, "I am going to fulfill his dreams and kill every bastard dinosaur on this park."

"I don't think you should do that." Donny says standing about 30 feet away from the jeep looking down the canyon.

"What?" Steve says angrily.

"Come here guys." Donny says without moving.

All of the men walk over to Donny and look down in the valley to see over 20 herbivores at a watering hole. There are mothers and fathers and children. The dinosaurs are calmly drinking and socializing. Chaos is irrelevant to this. Steve wipes his tears away. "Now, what was that about killing all of these dinosaurs?" Donny spitefully says.

"I-I didn't mean it." Steve says gently.

"Come on guys, we've seen enough. That T-Rex will be back soon." Mark says.

The jeep drives off and the men are headed for the coast now. The jeep stops before the tall grass. They all get out and journey through the steppe. As they proceed, Steve is walking and trips over something. He stands up and looks on the ground to see a skeleton of a hunter, Ajay Sidhu. They look around and see over 20 skeletons of dead hunters. A massacre occurred here a while ago. Many hunters went into the long grass and were joined by raptors that mauled them all. "Guys, let's get out of here!" Sam screams.

They all look up and see raptors closing in. "Shit! Can't these bastards leave us alone?" Steve exclaims.

The guys run away and the raptors begin attacking. A raptor jumps on Sam and starts eating him. Donny starts shooting them along with Mark and Steve. Mark runs out of bullets and starts running away as does Steve, so they follow him. They keep running away and eventually they are surrounded by raptors again. This time, there is a new alpha leader and he wants revenge. Donny holds up his pistol and aims it at all of the raptors. Before it is too late, two machine guns fire in the dark night killing all of the raptors, including the new alpha male. The three survivors look to see Duke and Stan equipped with machine guns.

"Guys! You're alive!" Mark yells.

They start talking and commemorating. "Ok, how are we gonna get out of here?" Mark says.

"Where was the radio that the one mercenary was using?" Duke asks.

"Stan grabbed it and shoved it in his bag!" Donny sharply replies.

"What?" Stan exclaims. He throws off his backpack and opens it up revealing the phone. They try calling, but get nowhere.

"Nothing happened." Stan unfortunately says.

"Let's try and get to the beach." Mark says trying to resolve the matter.

They all agree and start heading for the beach. After a long journey through the island, they make it to the beach. Stan gets on his radio and tries contacting. He gets reception and is talking to the Costa Rican coast guard. "Hello? Hello?" Stan asks.

Seconds go by of nothing and then a voice responds, "Hello? This is Robert Withers, the Costa Rican coast guard. Who is this?"

"The name's Stan Clements, I am a mercenary along with Mark Desmond, Duke Lynch, Donny Weir, and Steve Walker. We are stranded on Isla Sorna, alias Jurassic Park, on the east coast. Too many are dead and we are all tired and worn out. Please send help right away!"

He is hesitant, "Ah… Yes sir! We will send a helicopter to come and get you!"

"Great! Thank you so much!" He puts the radio down. "Hey guys! We have help coming for us! He just said a helicopter is coming for us!"

They all cheer and jump up. "We're saved!" Donny yells. Steve climbs up a tree and pretends to be a sailor looking off into the distance with his hand in a saluting motion. Hours go by and everyone is waiting. They built a large 'SOS' in the sand so when it comes by, they will see it. Steve still sits in the tree like he was before, except less enthusiastic and he is sitting not looking off into the distance.

From out in the jungle, the T-Rex runs out and snags Steve in its mouth. He swallows him whole and roars. Everyone screams and begins to run. Subsequently, the helicopter flies in from out in the horizon. Eventually, he reaches the beach and notices the T-Rex tormenting the survivors. He flies over top of them and drops a rope ladder. The Rex comes charging at them. Duke knows they won't survive with the T-Rex charging the helicopter, so he runs at the T-Rex shooting it. Duke dives in between the Rex's leg drawing attention away from the helicopter. The others climb up onto the rope ladder and start moving upwards. Stan sees Duke and screams but Mark pushes him up. Duke continues shooting the Rex, but a gun stands no chance against a prehistoric monster. The Rex leans down and clenches Duke in between his teeth, swallowing him. The remaining three fly away in the helicopter leaving the Rex on the beach.

"I let him die." Stan depressingly says.

Mark puts his hand on Stan's shoulder, "He gave his life to us. It was a sacrifice. Don't feel bad about yourself." He nods and the helicopter flies away to the horizon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Back Up Squad

Chapter 2: The Back-Up Team

Running through the forest. Two men in heavy black armored suits with guns. Sweat. Scars. Blood. Bullets. Bites. Scratches. They run. It is dark. The woods are deep, thick trees, slim openings, fat chance. The Velociraptor runs fast. Faster than them. Sweating and scared, the first turns around and fires shots at the raptor. It hides from him and he fires and fires waiting for it to die. He tries to run backwards, but the exhaustion of fear won't let him. He fires lead and backs up slowly making it away. He tries to turn and run, but he falls and lands on his knees. Under his chest is a Velociraptor nest. I gotta tell him! He gets up with his gun and looks. On a thick, fallen tree, the raptor squats, ready to attack. He stares as the dinosaur jumps into him mauling him.

The second man, Barry Williams, runs through the forest, fast and far. Eventually, he gets to a tree, lays back and sighs. He then breathes and steps forwards pointing his gun down. The raptor appears in front of him with a bloody mouth. Williams closes his eyes and cries knowing his friend was eaten. Then, he tightens his mouth, focuses and raises his gun. Seeing the raptor he clicks his gun. No bullets. He drops his gun and lets it fall in front of the raptor. Williams then puts his hand behind his back gripping a knife. He slightly pulls it out while the raptor is distracted. It runs at him and he jumps at it lodging the knife into its throat. It lie on the ground throbbing as Williams comes up with another knife and stabs it into his head instantly killing it. He runs out of the forest not knowing about the eggs and heads down to a farm. Opening the barn doors, he sees a sleeping Tyrannosaurus.

"That is not there. If I don't worry about it, I can leave. Yeah, that's good." He contacts his pilot and runs far away from the T-Rex.

On a sweet day at home, Casey Abrams and his 7 year old daughter Mia Abrams, stand outside in the nice sun while her mother leaves. The two had a bad relationship and they fought and fought. So, they decided to have a divorce. She left him with the kid. They stand in the sun with the sandbox a few feet behind them.

"Where's mommy going?" She asked with confusion.

"Uh, honey, me and mommy. We always were fighting, and didn't work out. She will be leaving forever. I'm sorry. Uh, why don't you go play in the sandbox with your dinosaurs?" He asked as a question. So she ran off into the sandbox, unaware of the real situation.

"Dammit. I never wanted to do that." He looks at her and watches her play with the dinosaurs.

He gets an idea and runs in the house. Casey grabs a piece of paper and jolts around for a pen. "Dammit! Don't we have a fu- Ah! Here!" stopping the vulgar sentence, he finds a pen in a drawer. The TV keeps talking in the background as he thinks. Where can we go camping? Um, and that's the inside scoo-, Elmwood, no, that's not even camping, and here's Bret Ma- Uh, Allegheny, no that's 6 hours, recently mercenaries-...

"Can't anyone ever turn off a TV?" He walks up about to press the power button.

"...Have cleared Jurassic Park, news has said that all of the dinosaurs we killed and completely executed..."

"That's it! Jurassic Park! It was cleared with all of the dinosaurs dead! There isn't any harm there!"

On a live video, a news reporter welcomes some men in front of a crowd of reporters. "Now, let us all welcome Mr. Barry Williams, the surviving man who killed these terrifying creatures."

He nervously steps up to the podium, saying hi, hiding his secret. "Hello, um, so me and all of the other men. We've cleared Jurassic Park, without any dinosaurs at all. I have to um, give credit to my friends. These guys were great, and they uh spared their life for everyone else and uh we should all uh thank them for it." Everyone cheers for him. "Thank you, thank you, really, uh... So I um. Anyone have any questions." Everyone takes pictures and jolts their microphones up. "Uh, you," picking someone random from the crowd.

"Mr. Williams, why are you so jumpy?"

"Well, I think the question and the evidence answers it all." he chuckles at the end.

"And, if everything wasn't cleared off of the island, would you go back?"

"I assure you, everything is killed and I won't ever want to go back. I had friends that were eaten alive before me."

"Wait! Wait! Mr. Williams! Over here!" the inquisitive paparazzi badger.

He stops walking away and stands back at the podium. "Ok, one more question." He points to someone.

"Yes, hello." A reporter says. He sounds more smug than nervous or excited. Casey runs over into the other room and calls someone. "How can you be so sure that every single dinosaur was killed?"

"Well, not everything was killed. We let the herbivores survive. The carnivores went berserk and rampageous. Besides, we did a thermal scan, making sure there were no other dinosaurs. I think that is enough." He walks off the podium and leaves.

Casey comes back and shuts off the TV. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" The cheerful Casey yells.

The TV shuts off and Nino Strombler, an insane scientist, walks to his desk mumbling. "All of the dinosaurs are dead now? Ya! Ya ha! So now, they all aren't there! Ya! Ha ha!" He starts mumbling insanely and it is a little frightening. "Ya who! Nmit aa sj hootah me koo! Hee hee!" He starts muttering unintelligible utter nonsense. "That's brilliant! I can go to Jurassic Park and recreate the dinosaurs!"

Casey approaches his daughter, "Mia, I've got a surprise for you!"

"What!" She happily exclaims.

"We are going to Jurassic Park!"

"How are we going to get go there?"

"Well, I know guy who can fly us over! You know how we always go to Allegheny with my friend Alvin?" She nods, "Well, he can fly us over and his friend has a boat that can take our camper over!"

"Wow! Why don't we take the boat?"

"Daddy gets boat sick, but we are going to have the best camping trip ever!"

"Yay!"

The cargo boat sails and the friend stands with his crew and the camper. Then, the plane soars very fast across the sky through the clouds. Mia sits down with her little backpack and Casey sits with his carry on. It flies through the clouds getting closer to the island. Back in America is Bill Holmes, it is snowy in the state he is in and it is early in the morning. He steps outside in his robe and AC/DC pants. There is snow under his slippers as he takes each step. He sighs with joy and the plane flies overhead. "Wow! Look at that plane!"

He grabs his newspaper and walks inside. Seeing the cover, 'JURASSIC PARK DINOSAURS TERMINATED'. "Wow! That's crazy! I should tell Casey, I think he worked there." He dials Casey's number and gets the answering machine. "Hmm, I wonder where he is. Maybe I'll call his cell, no; I don't want to bother him."

In the airplane, "Hey Mia, do you have my cell phone?"

"No, it's in your backpack."

"Oh, damn! I left that in the camper! I'll get it when we get there."

The plane lands towards the runway. Outside a small Dryosaurus runs through the fields. He shakes his head and gets ready to stop. The plane stops and they get out. His friend, Alvin Stevenson, gets out with them. He is a very nice man, kind and serious. Sometimes, he can be a little drunk though. "Alright here it is! Jurassic Park! Welcome to Jurassic Park! Ha ha! So, there's about a mile walk to the boat, but if you want to wait for them to drive it over, then suit yourself."

"Ok, I might walk."

"Alright, I'll be here waiting. If you don't mind, I'm gonna stay here with you guys."

"No, I don't mind at all. If you want, come over to our camper and hang around." Alvin waves to him and walks away to look around the area they are in. There isn't much around them. The runway is in a clearing of trees on the cliff. The ground is rock and there is some visible grass. Fortunately, there is a beautiful sunset from above the cliff.

Barry Williams walks into a dark alley trying to get away from the fear and regret of the island he was on. He wants no memories whatsoever of the chaos and Hell that he experienced on the island. He didn't want to lie on national television about killing ALL of the dinosaurs, but he kind of had to. If he had told the reporters that there was a living Tyrannosaurus left on the island, he would only have to go back and kill it. Nevertheless, the dinosaurs were begetting and reproducing rapidly. Barry was oblivious to this, so he couldn't have taken responsibility for it. The memories he had were so disgusting and terrible. His friends and lifelong partners died right before him and he was unable to do anything about it but watch them die. Being on Isla Sorna was mortal Hell and the worst moment that he has ever faced. He pulls out his cigarette and lights it up inhaling the smoke and exhaling it through his nose. The cloud of smoke around his face becomes a cloud of depression and remorse around his life. His head starts to pound and ache as images of the Velociraptor comes back. Its ferocious growl and killer teeth. The motive to kill anything and everything it could. Its yellow and vindictive eyes ominously staring at you with vengeance aiming to viciously tear you open and eat you alive. It stood 6 feet tall with a razor-sharp claw on the middle toe. They were smarter than you and when you were in the jungle, they sat and waited for the fear to build up and explode. That's when they attacked, when you were vulnerable and helpless. Barry can't think or see straight and slides down the wall barely conscious with all of the cruel memories filling his mind.

His vision goes completely black and he is on the plane with the other guys, waiting to get to the island. The guys sit in the plane squatting with their guns. They are all equipped with heavy black suits. The plane is reaching Isla Sorna. It isn't a big plane; the plane is only big enough to fit about 10 people. The group has 6 people. There is their captain, Captain John Barnes (he is mean, tough and brave enough to wrestle a lion); Barry Williams (he was before seen, Barry is a normal and neutral kind of guy); AJ Coleman (their skinny and delinquent friend); Eric Carhart (another mercenary that is emotional and friendly); Vic Rite (he is an unemotional mercenary that takes care of technical problems such as hacking or fixing ); and finally Jamie Burnham (a strong and agreeable mercenary equipped with a few pistols and more importantly, a 15 inch machete). There are also their pilots of course, but they don't go down on the ground with the rest of the mercenaries.

They squat and say nothing until AJ pulls something out of his pocket. "Hey you guys. Anyone want M+M's?" He chortles shadily.

"Oh yeah! Give 'em up!" The men yell.

He waits for a second trying not to laugh. His laughs are immature and you can obviously tell he is hiding something. "Okay!" He says stretching out the word. He still holds in his laughter, even though he is letting most of it out in little sniggers. "Would ya like meth or marijuana?" AJ bursts out in laughter becoming a complete nuisance and annoyance. He was arrested 5 times for having drugs.

Captain Barnes facepalms and Jamie sighs in disappointment. Barry and Eric start yelling at AJ.

"What the hell?" Eric yells.

"What the hell are you doing with drugs on this plane!" Barry starts screaming in frustration.

AJ continues laughing. "I'm gonna smoke 'em."

"Get rid of them before you get caught!"

AJ shoves them in his pocket and the plane begins flying over Isla Sorna. "Hey look! The plane!" Eric yells seeing Squad 1's plane.

"Circle the island back to that position." Captain Barnes orders the pilot to do. The plane starts to turn around and circle the island as he was told. "Alright boys, here's our stop." Everyone throws on their parachutes.

"Let's do this." Barnes says opening the side door of the plane. The sound of air is very loud and they the air outside tries pulling them out. Eric and Barnes jump out first taking the lead, followed by Barry, AJ, Vic, and Jamie, respectively. The 6 men fall out of the sky following gravity to the ground. The wind is strong and their bodies' are pulling back against the air. The adrenaline is very intense and ground is nearing. Barry, AJ, Jamie, Eric and Barnes pull their strings initiating their chutes. They go up and the 5 easily glide down into the opening in the trees where the plane was. Although Vic's chute didn't go out but instead he tugged and tugged and nothing happened. He screams the whole way down not being able to do anything about his parachute. He tugs the string. Nothing. He tugs again. Nada. He is reaching the ground. Another tug even harder. Zero, zip, zilch, nil. Nothing happens at all. Just before a canopy of trees, he grabs it with two hands and pulls with all of his might. The parachute ejects from his backpack as he plummets through the trees. The chute gets stuck in the branches and tears not being able to hold. The branches are too large and the strings snap causing Vic to fall through the trees and onto the ground. His body bashes against the dirt floor and he lets out an aching bellow. Luckily, his suit protected his bones from crunching.

The men look around the plane and see about 5 dead raptors with bullets holes covering them. The plane is charcoaled like it was before and there are bullet shells all over the floor. "Well, it appears they were here. Killed these raptors and fled. No human fatalities, but these dinosaurs were definitely killed." Jamie says examining the scene.

Barnes looks around at the trees noticing a missing mercenary. "Hey guys? Has anyone seen Vic?"

Vic stands up after landing on something considerably soft. He throws off his suit and looks down at the ground and screams.

The men hear his holler and run to the sound of his voice. "What's wrong?" Barnes yells seeing Vic staring at the ground. He pushes Vic out of the way and notices a torn up, dead mercenary; the one with the phone.

Eric covers his mouth, "I'm gonna get sick."

Barry looks down at the carcass. "Let's just hope this didn't happen to everyone."

They look at him and nod. "We gotta get out of here." Barnes says. "Let's go the opposite way. If the raptors killed this man, then I doubt they followed it. There was a giant boulder near the plane; it seems the plane hit it. We can go around the boulder."

"Alright, that'll work." Barry says. Eric and Vic continue gagging and trying to get over the disgustingness.

The men walk away to the boulder and trek along the path the men before them took. Barnes pushes through the trees and looks down seeing the cliff and river. "Hey guys, watch out. There's a drop." All of the men stop before the edge and look down. "Look down there, another dead raptor. They must've been down there. We should follow the trees along the edge and see if we could get anywhere."

The men try to push through the trees next to them, "Hey, these branches are too thick to get through." Vic says.

Jamie pulls out his 15 inch machete, "I'll be the judge of that." He slashes all of the branches down, pushing through the heather. They walk along the rocky cliff side seeing only more trees ahead of them. Eric steps on the wrong part of the ground and his foot falls through and he begins to fall down into the river. Luckily, Barry was there to grab his hand and pull him up before it was too late. The men trek through the jungle moving along not finding anything. AJ pulls out one of his joints and lights it up. The smoke floats through the air and Eric starts coughing. "You mind putting that thing out?" He continues coughing as the smell becomes very pungent. AJ looks at it and tosses it behind him.

They walk along a dirt path going through the jungle. Vic and AJ are standing beside each other. The funny thing is; they both look very similar. Vic turns his head in disgust at AJ, "You smell like shit! That pot really rubs off."

Barnes hears something scurry in the grass. "Stop! What was that?"

"What was what Captain?" Vic asks.

"I heard something." He looks around. "I think there is something watching us."

The men raise their guns and look around. Two yellow eyes stare at the back of the Captain's legs through the leaves and plants. Barnes turns around and a Velociraptor slowly walks out of the plants. Barnes reaches for the pistol on his waist and the raptor jumps into him knocking him on the ground. The pistol bounces away and he wrestles the raptor. The men raise their guns only to be startled by raptors behind them. Jamie pulls out his machete and fends them off. They all fire killing the few raptors instantly. Barnes grabs the raptor by the head and starts punching it. Four more show up and he wrestles those ones. "Come on! Barnes let's go!" Barry yells at Barnes.

"You guys continue! I'll fend off these raptors." He says in the middle of a raptor pile.

"We're not leaving you Barnes!" Barry screams. Barnes punches one raptor, has another in the head lock, and is elbowing another.

"Go, now! I'll meet up with you later!"

Barry looks at him and turns around running away. As the other 5 are gone, Barnes slips and falls on the ground. All of the raptors jump into him and eat him alive.

"I didn't want to leave him there!" Barry screams.

"You had to follow his order." Eric says.

"He's probably dead!"

"Don't think like that!" Eric yells at Barry grabbing his shoulders. "We have to stay strong!"

"Hey guys! I found something!" Jamie hollers.

The two run over to Jamie, Vic and AJ noticing a little building with a car in front. The car's windows are smashed, it is rusted and it probably doesn't work. The building is also very old and worn out. It looks like a small storage shed. The windows are so fogged up and there are vines growing on the top of the building. It is clearly abandoned. AJ grabs the handle and pulls the door right open, "Hey guys. We're in."

The 5 mercenaries walk inside; it is very dark and cold. "Man! I'm freezing!" Vic screams because he doesn't have a suit on like the rest of them.

AJ takes off his jacket and gives it to Vic. As he was giving his jacket to Vic, he wasn't looking and knocked over a bucket filled with some liquid. AJ sloshes in the liquid and the other guys walk around it. Little did they know, it was gasoline they spilled. AJ takes out his lighter and lights up another joint. "Anyone smell that?" Barry asks.

AJ blows smoke in the air. "It smells like…. Gasoline?" His eyes shoot wide open and AJ begins shaking his joint. "AJ! Nooooo!" Embers fall from his marijuana and spark up the gasoline. The room glows luridly and AJ's shoes are on fire. He starts screaming and jumps up and down frantically. "Don't jump or move! You're only feeding the fire!" Jamie yells running outside along with Jamie to find something to put out the fire.

Eric tears apart the shelves trying to find something also as the fire creeps up AJ's legs. The fire crawls up his legs and reach his thighs. He screams in fear and Barry stares at him realizing something very drastic about AJ. Eric runs over to Barry yelling, "Help me look for something!"

Barry looks at AJ's flaming legs and grabs Eric's shoulders. "Get out!" He pushes Eric out of the door and slams it behind him. The fire on AJ's legs reaches his pockets, where the meth was. The chemical reaction between the meth and fire caused AJ to painfully explode. Because of the gasoline also, the building nearly exploded. The small window in the front starts to glow, but then shatters and breaks on the ground. Vic jumps up from the ground and runs over to the building trying to pull the door open. Barry and Eric grab him and pull him away. "Nooooo! Noooo!" He screams stridently. "Screw the world! I hate life! I'm going with you!" Vic says trying to get in the building.

Barry and Eric grab him and throw him to the ground. "Stop it now!" Barry screams.

"No! I wanna die! I'm gonna kill myself!" He dreadfully bawls.

Barry gets off of him and falls to his knees grabbing his head while Eric holds Vic down trying to restrain Vic from going completely insane. Jamie stands there and watches his friends lose their minds completely. "Why god? Why!" Barry screams to the sky.

"Kill me! Kill me!" Vic hollers.

Eric slaps Vic across the face. "Shut the hell up you stupid bastard! Just shut up!" Vic stops overwhelming himself and stops to breathe. Barry also stops.

Jamie walks up to them 3. "Listen, we are gonna get the freaken' hell outta here now!" He barks at them strongly.

They all stare at him and wipe their tears away. "Jamie's right. We gotta get out of here now. We'll kill ourselves before the raptors even get to us." Eric remarks.

They stand up and begin to walk away. No one is talking and they all just walk silently. Something strikes Jamie's mind and awakens him. It was flabbergasting and shocking. It was none other than a Velociraptor's growl. He stops where they walk and stares forward, "They're back." Two simple words that frightened the rest of the men intensely. It doesn't make sense how they were able to find them again. No matter where they go, the raptors are following them. Now these men are the prey and they are the ones being hunted. Jamie turns around to the three frightened men and the raptor growls again louder and clearer. "Let's go!"

They all immediately take off and start running away. Barry looks behind his shoulder and notices the raptors gaining on them. "Hurry!" Barry screams. The four mercenaries tear off through jungle and away from the raptors. In front of their path is a log rotting away. They all jump over it but not realizing that on the other side was a hillside. They all tumble and fall down the hill bashing their frail limbs against the rocks and trees beneath them. The hill ends in a swampy mire. The four men plop in mud and grime sinking a few inches into the ground. They each get up covered in slime. "Why?" Vic says.

Barry stands up wiping mud from his face. "How do these raptors keep finding us?" He inquires.

"I don't know! You think it's out scent?" Eric proposes.

"Scent? Like what? What smells so bad that they can find us?" Barry questions.

Jamie sparks, "The marijuana!" Everyone turns to him. "Vic's jacket! Well, AJ's jacket. The pot rubbed off onto his shirt and the raptors have been tracking it!" Jamie discovers.

"Amazing!" Eric says.

"Take it off!" Barry yells. Vic throws off the jacket and throws it to the side.

Something pulls the jacket into the mud. It was none other than a Carnictis. The Carnictis are also known as vile meat-weasel. They are elongated serpentine parasites that live in the carcasses of dead dinosaurs. They grow from 7-13 feet long and contain no face or eyes but only two sets of ghastly sharp teeth. Carnictises are also slimy, writhing and malicious.

The Carnictis pops out of the sludge and fights for the jacket with another. They rip it to shreds and turn to the mercenaries. The men notice it and scream. "Guys! Get the hell out of here!" Eric screams. They turn and more Carnictuses block their path. Vic slowly backs away and a Carnictus clamps onto his leg.

Vic screams in pain and another one engulfs his arm remaining attached to his limb. Jamie turns and runs through an aisle; the split section of the canyon. Barry runs over to help Vic, but Eric pulls him back. More Carnictuses pile up on Vic and begin eating him alive. "NO! Vic!" Barry screams as Eric pulls him away.

"You bastards! Help me!" Vic yells.

Eric leans into Barry as he pulls him away. "We can't help him, we'll only get into more jeopardy if we try."

"No!" Barry shrieks.

"Bastards! Help me! I hate you! Don't leave me here! Bastards! Help me! Help! Bastards! I hate you all! I hate you! I hate you!" Vic rancorously bellows.

Eric picks up Barry and carries him away leaving Vic to die. "No! NO! NOO! We can't leave him! We can't!" Eric ignores him and carries Barry through the aperture of the canyon and into a cave under a waterfall. Jamie is sitting there facepalming and upset.

Eric sets Barry down and Barry continues whimpering and moping. Eric sits down amidst the remaining two mercenaries leaning against the cavern wall. Jamie doesn't move at all and Barry continues whimpering. Eric sits there trying to get over it all and trying to be confident and optimistic. He turns to Barry and Barry looks at Eric with dead eyes then resting his head on his shoulder. Eric puts his arm around Barry and turns to Jamie. Jamie utters something quiet and unintelligible.

"What was that?" Eric asks.

"I am a bad person." Jamie whispers gradually says crescendoing. "I AM A BAD PERSON!" He hollers self-denyingly.

"No you are not! We had to leave him! We couldn't do anything!"

"No, it's not that." He looks at them and everyone stops making noise and watches him. "It's about back at home." He pulls a picture out of his pocket and displays it to everyone. "This is my wife as you may know, I love her and she is beautiful. The only problem is that she has a sexual dysfunction. I can't have sex with her. Do you know what it's like not be able to ever have sex with your wife ever?" They stare at Jamie pitying him. "That's when I resorted to other possibilities. I went out and found women. Single or in a couple or even married. It never mattered; I just wanted to have sex. I cheated on her over 8 times. It became a habit and I started cheating on her constantly. I couldn't control myself. I am such a bad person! I hate myself!" Jamie tragically tells.

The other two sit down speechless trying to say something but they can't make out any words. Jamie shakes his head in disgust and jumps up running away, leaving his pistol. The night is dark and he runs away from the canyon to the forest. The others follow him into dark forest carrying their machine guns. As Jamie makes his way through the forest, a Velociraptor jumps on him and starts eating Jamie alive. Jamie screams in a tortuously painful way and Barry and Eric scarper through the forest to his position. The raptor is on top of him ripping Jamie apart. They lift their guns and fire at the raptor, killing it. The raptor lay dead beside him and the men notice Jamie screaming still alive. Jamie lifts something in the air. It appears to be his machete. He holds the machete high in the air and guillotines his own head right off. Barry and Eric run over to his body and stand before him. Jamie is now headless and has his intestines ripped open. His head is laying there stiff with blood outpouring from his neck. Long pink strands of his insides lay in every which direction very grotesquely.

Barry begins to motion puking and turns to Eric hiding from the grody mess. The last two known raptors hiss at them and intimidate the two remaining mercenaries. "Let's go!" Eric yells pulling Barry with him. The two jar through the forest away from the raptors. A fork comes along the path and they each take different paths unknowingly. The raptors follow the separate paths each. Barry turns around and shoots at his raptor killing it in seconds, then turns around and continues running. Eric runs and trips falling on a nest. Before he can do anything, the raptor following him jumps on him killing Eric immediately.

Barry continues running and stops in front of Eric's raptor. Blood dribbles from its mouth and he knows Eric was killed. Barry starts to cry but pulls it together and shoots the raptor. Unfortunately, he gun was empty. Barry drops the gun distracting the raptor and subsequently pulling out a knife and stabbing the raptor and finishing him off. Barry runs away and finds a large barn; he opens the door revealing a sleeping Tyrannosaurus Rex. He pretends it is not there and contacts the pilot. "Hey guys, come pick me up! We have no more dinos, and our mission is complete. 5 fatalities, 1 survivor."


End file.
